The Misadventures of Downward Spiral (and others)
by kelpiejh
Summary: The guild of Downward Spiral is not very lucky. They often get into crazy situations and quite often die as a result. Here are just a few of their adventures.


When Laurana, Esgal and Valisilwen beat the Wailing Caverns, they expected to just be able to walk out. Things did not go according to plan.

(Based off of something that actually happened to my party)

* * *

Characters:

Esgal - a blonde Blood Elf mage

Laurana - Red haired Blood Elf paladin

Valisilwen - a scarlet haired Blood Elf warlock

Sarvhug - Valisilwen's Voidwalker minion

* * *

~Wailing Caverns~

The party of three Blood Elves had just defeated the massive murloc that inhabited the Wailing Caverns and were heading towards the exit.

"That took forever!" Esgal sighed. "I thought we'd never be able to get out of there!" Valisilwen laughed.

"You weren't the one to fall down and get lost. This place is a nightmare."

"But it is." Laurana pointed out, "A very realistic and terrifying nightmare. I'm just glad we woke that druid up before his dreams could hurt anyone else."

All of a sudden, they noticed something strange.

"Um.." Esgal started, "This might be just me, but aren't those dinosaurs supposed to be dead?"

The other two turned around and nodded slowly.

Laurana paled. "I think this is what we were warned about. The phenomenon known as 'Respawn'."

Biting her lip, Valisilwen glanced at the rapidly reappearing monsters. They were all tired and covered in grime. None of them wanted to fight their way out of the cave.

"We'll just have to make a run for it." Laurana said uncertainly. "And hope we get out. I'll lead. All clear?"

Esgal nodded enthusiastically while Valisilwen turned to Sarvhug to make sure he understood.

"All clear." she said after explaining.

Taking a deep breath, Laurana jumped down to the next level and ran up the ramp on the other side of the gorge so she could avoid the large reptiles on the side paths. She was closely followed by the other two. They all ran up the ramp and safely got to the other side, stopping only to catch their breath.

"That went well." Esgal smiled. "We didn't bother the crocodile enough that he attacked us."

"Agreed. I wouldn't want another fight quite yet." Laurana added.

Valisilwen only paused in worry. "Um…I'm sorry, but… where's Sarvhug?" She glanced around nervously and began to panic when she couldn't see him.

"I didn't dismiss him…"

All of a sudden, the other two's eyes widened. "Um.. Valisilwen? I think we found him." Esgal said shakily while pointing behind Valisilwen.

She slowly turned around and gaped.

Here's a thing about Voidwalkers. They have to stay on the ground and don't really appreciate jumping down ravines.

Sarvhug was no exception. So he, in true Voidwalker fashion, went around.

Through all the dinosaurs.

Coming right towards them, following Sarvhug as he tried to reunite with his mistress.

Letting out a shrill scream, Esgal bolted for the mouth of the cave, Laurana staying behind to reason with her friend.

"Val, you need to run. Now."

"I can't! He's my summon, and I am not leaving him to die here. I am responsible for him!"

"You have basically no armour! You can't survive against a dinosaur!"

"I have to try!" With that, she began casting Shadowbolts, Immolates and curses at the dinosaurs. Laurana stood and tried to help, but quickly gave up and went to reunite with the mage.

The dinosaurs and Sarvhug were quickly approaching, and Valisilwen did all she could to hold them off. But in the end, she was not able to. Once Sarvhug had taken enough damage that he had to retreat to the Twisting Nether, she was almost defenceless. In one final try, using the last of her mana, she let off one of her most powerful spells, Inferno. It was a suicide run. She was very hurt and this spell dealt her damage as well. And typically she would have Laurana to heal her.

This time, she was not so lucky. She only managed to bring down two of the five dinosaurs during the entire fight. Sighing, she closed her eyes, and fell.

Laurana and Esgal knew she had lost when the remaining three began chasing them. After firing off a quick Firebolt, Esgal kept running. Laurana turned, stood her ground and fought. The odds weren't good. One on one she would win. Two on one was tricky. But three on one?

She cast as many spells as she could and did her best to hack them to bits. But the odds were too much for her. Even her mail armour couldn't save her. But in the end, she took down two more.

Esgal ran for the mouth of the cave, the final dinosaur on her heels. It was biting at her and clawing at her, but she kept running. She didn't even stop to defend herself. The mouth of the cave got closer and closer, salvation was near.

Then, two steps from the door, she faltered and tripped. She had no chance. The entire party was wiped, between 5 dinosaurs after they had gone through the entire Wailing Caverns without a problem.

Let their mistakes be remembered, and let them learn from those mistakes.


End file.
